1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to connectors and electronic devices, and more particularly, to a connector which provides a good electromagnetic conduction mechanism for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic devices, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) has two typical paths to follow when leaving or entering an electronic circuit: a radiated path and a conducted path. That is, the EMI may leak out of gaps, slots, openings and any discontinuities that may be present in a housing of the electronic device. The EMI may also be coupled to and hence travel over power, signal and control lines to leave the housing. If a connector is provided with a good electromagnetic conduction mechanism, the electronic device using the connector can be free of interferences of static electricity or electromagnetic waves and also the electronic device itself cannot be a source of EMI. This is particularly true for a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector.